Flashes from life
by Crina
Summary: Twenty-five chapters, twenty-five characters and twenty-five flashes from their lives. Response to Character Challenge by mackgirl.
1. Death

**Flashes from life**

Death

_Lee Jordan_

He walks to the Great Hall as a scared, upset young man, clutching his wand and trying to erase the memory of the man in his late twenties who fell down because of _him_, the memory of the man he _killed_.

Lee has never killed before.

He never thought it would feel like this, that killing a bad guy would make him so – no, not sad, actually, but – no, he can't find a word to describe his feelings. All he knows is that his legs and hands are shaking, his heart is beating frantically, he can't swallow properly and his eyes are brimming with tears. That man had been someone's son, maybe a brother, best friend, even husband or father. And now he is gone because of Lee.

In the Great Hall the very first thing he sees is the row of bodies. He would want to turn his head away of that sight in fear that someone he knows is there, but can't. A shock of red hair has captured his attention, and as he walks closer, he sees Fred – and Fred is dead.

Lee doesn't come closer, just stands there still clutching his wand. For a moment he hates Harry Potter for putting them through all this, for coming to Hogwarts and starting this crazy, mindless battle, for being alive.

He leaves the Great Hall as a frightened, broken man and does not kill again that night.


	2. Wand

**Flashes from life**

Wand

_Roger Davies_

He had tried so hard to be a real wizard, ever since the day years ago when his mother came to him, with a clouded expression on her face instead of the usual merry one. Anne Moore (she had never been Davies, and never would be one, either) took her six-year-old son's hand gently and led him to the kitchen. They sat there together, and slowly his mother told him a story about a man and a woman who met and fell in love (Roger grimaced). Then she told him about a funny world, where magic existed, and continued telling how the man was really from that world (but the woman wasn't), where a war was raging. After that Anne ended her story with a thoughtless "Rogie, this story is actually true. And the man was your father".

Now, when Roger stops and thinks of that moment, he decides that his mother had been watching far too many soap operas. Back then he, however, didn't think so, just stared at his mother, wondering if she had hit her head or something.

Anne Moore had not hit her head, and five years later from that day Roger stepped to Diagon Alley for the first time. He bought his school supplies, a wand and a large bowl of ice cream. He went to Hogwarts, loved it, had friends and girlfriends and started to play Quidditch. He was popular enough and his grades were always, if not good, then at least tolerable.

But even after all that he now lies here, between awake and sleep, between dead and alive, without his mother or friends or any girlfriend, sweat glowing on his forehead, skin greenish and pockmarked instead of its normal silkiness and light brown colour. He shuts his eyes tightly and tries to forget that dragon pox is curable, because remembering that hurts too much - no cure can help him now, when the only wizarding hospital he knows is under the control of Death Eaters and their boss.

Roger turns his head away from the woman's kind words ("Listen to me, Roger, the battle has started in Hogwarts... Soon I can take you to St. Mungo's and you'll be okay") and hopes the end would come soon.

* * *

I promise that next one won't be as morbid as this and Lee's were!


	3. Mudblood

**Flashes from life**

Mudblood

_Elladora Black_

Elladora sits down and does not remove her eyes from the white chest. She knows that people around her are watching her with puzzled expressions, questions whizzing in their brains, everyone wants to ask why Elladora Black - _Black _- is here today, attending to Isla Hitchens' funeral.

No one has the courage to ask it from Elladora.

To tell the truth, she could not give any answer, because she has no idea why she is there. She knows it has something to do with the moment when she held Isla for the first time (she was three years and five months and Isla only two days old) and decided that she would not lose another sibling like she had lost Sirius.

It has something to do with all those years she spent watching Isla to grow up, to become beautiful, elegant, lovely young woman. It has something to do with the row they had when she heard a distant rumour of Isla and that mudblood, and it has everything to do with the day Isla left, tears in her eyes but head held high (like a real Black).

Elladora doesn't even glance at the broken mudblood man who sits in the first row, holding a crying teenaged girl in his arms. He doesn't exist to Elladora any more than those three children (two of them are girls, the younger one has Isla's fine features) or anyone else in that building. She sees nothing else than the white chest that hides her sister, another sibling she lost.

She sits there with tiny regrets, but still does not forgive.


	4. Ring

**Flashes from life**

Ring

_Harry Potter_

The moment a man hears his child is engaged to be married, is possibly the saddest moment in his life. It's always so sorrowful for a father to understand that the baby he held just yesterday has really grown to be a man or a woman.

Harry Potter had lived through these news once – slightly flushed James and her girlfriend-for-four-years had told about their engagement just seven months ago – and he had sincerely hoped he wouldn't hear Albus or Lily telling this thing for a long time. Harry had believed he was safe, because neither of his younger ones dated anyone at that moment.

Or so he had thought.

Now he was sitting at the dinner table, looking at his second son eyes wide and mouth hanging open. This would have been more James' style - to come home peacefully for a Sunday dinner and tell just as peacefully that he was engaged with someone he had never even introduced to his parents. But still it had been James who had made sure his family knew of his girlfriend long before any proposes, and Albus, who had surprised his whole family.

Though, Harry decided while looking at his other children, Lily didn't look surprised at all. And something in James' face told Harry very clearly that he, also, had known, if not about this engagement, then at least about his girlfriend.

Al smiled sheepishly, touched gently the thin ring in his left hand before telling his parents the whole story of his and Poppy Zabini's relationship.

* * *

_Feel free to guess who are Poppy's parents and what they think of their daughter's engagement. :)_


	5. Book

**Flashes from life**

Book

_Megan Jones_

As she stands up and prepares to leave the Great Hall, possibly for ever, she already knows there will be tens, maybe hundreds of books written of the following battle, no matter which side will win.

She won't be mentioned in any of them, unless someone someday wants to list all those people who left with no intention of fighting. _Then _her name will be written on top of the long list, because she is seventeen years and some months old, because she is adult and therefore she should be willing to give her life for the greater good. If the list is published, no one will want to understand her explanations about her mother and Gwen and her Muggle father and all her little step-siblings (Gil is only six years old and still believes that happy endings exist).

Megan knows all this and still takes William Bones' thirteen-year-old hand (Susan is going to stay and Megan is going to take care of her only brother), looks quickly at the Ravenclaw table, trying to find the dark hair and brown eyes she wants to see. They are there, looking straight at her, pleading her to stay, wanting her to leave.

It's time to go and Megan Jones is brave enough to follow the crowd of those, who won't stay.


	6. Autumn

**Flashes from life**

Autumn

_Audrey Weasley_

It's the first Saturday of September, and surprisingly warm. Audrey Weasley sits outside holding the newest Witch Weekly in her hands, but doesn't really read it. Instead she looks at the two redheads who are playing with dolls under the large tree, other a grown man with glasses and the another a small girl, who is wearing a yellow dress and whose thick braids are dancing in the air while she laughs.

The sun is brighter than it has been for a long time, Audrey reaches for a glass of pumpkin juice and smiles to the whole world. They have finally found a house large enough for the three (_four_) of them, and will be moving soon. Molly Catherine celebrates her third birthday next week, and there are only two months left until Darcy William or Lucy Artemis (she does not know which one they will receive) is to be due.

This is going to be a good autumn for them all.

* * *

Audrey's piece was originally very angst-ridden one, but then I remembered that title was Flashes from life, not Angst through their lives. So instead you'll get a chapter full of sugar, fluffiness and pink clouds and rainbows.


	7. Diamonds

**Flashes from life**

Diamonds

_Fred Weasley_

He hears a horrible noise, but doesn't understand where it comes from before he is flying, free and away from the world, forgetting all the things happening down there. The air is warm and soft and its arms hold him tightly. The feeling is unbelievable, not something that could be described by words, and he lets the wind to lift him higher.

Diamonds are sparkling in his eyes when he remembers Mum and Dad and Billandronandcharlieandginnyandpercy, the summer holidays and Lee and Filch's face after he noticed that somehow Mrs. Norris had turned green, and Quidditch and laughing with the girls, and Oliver's too long speeches and Kenneth's boils and how George was always there with him, there's no memory George wouldn't be a part of.

Little pieces of heaven are all he sees and feels and cares about, and then suddenly there is only white light everywhere.

Fred Weasley never stops laughing.


	8. Cushion

**Flashes from life**

Cushion

_Dudley Dursley_

He lies in his bed, face buried to the cushions, each of his fingers squeezing tightly the blanket. He shakes like he has never shaken before, something wet tries to escape from his eyes.

It's cold night outside of the house, and cold night inside of him. Can he really be the same Dudley, who just some hours ago bullied Harry, tried to make him suffer? It seems like ages ago.

He shudders and tries not to recall any of those memories he was forced to remember, bad words and punches and little Mark Evans' face and how Lois Rogers started to cry when she heard his comments about her. When he saw and heard all those things and even more, he wanted to run, make it all go away.

He keeps hearing Harry's words in his head (mostly because he does not want to hear those other things). If Harry had not been there with him, his soul would be gone. He would be _empty_. Dudley doesn't know much about souls and other things like that, but he can imagine that living without a soul would be very difficult.

So without Harry and his abilities... He has treated Harry so wrong and yet Harry saved his life...

Odd feeling fills him. Gratitude.


	9. Professor

**Flashes from life**

Professor

_Hannah Longbottom_

It's the second of September and very hectic morning in the Longbottoms' house. Neville is rushing around comically trying to find various objects, while his five-year-old daughter is clinging to him and wailing her well-exercised 'Daddy please don't go, please, please, pleaseee'. Hannah feeds baby Connor and when she has carefully cleaned his face, she goes to help her husband.

After she has rescued Neville from their daughter and found his wand and some other things, she notices a worried look on his face and gives him a soft kiss. Today is his first day as Hogwarts' Herbology teacher, and she knows more than well that Neville has spent couple sleepless night because of his nervousness.

"Don't worry, those kids will love you."

Neville offers her a faint smile. "You think so?"

Hannah shakes her head. "I know they will. Now, Mr Professor should hurry. Run, I'll distract Allie."

Neville chuckles, kisses Allie and Conn and Hannah herself before leaving. Hannah wraps her arms around her little daughter and assures her that Dad will come back very soon.


	10. Night

**Flashes from life**

Night

_Pansy Parkinson_

It's beautiful night outside Hogwarts but there is nothing beautiful in You-Know-Who's voice - it's loud and clear and terrifying. Then it quiets down and the suffocating silence spreads over the Great Hall. Pansy sits in the Slytherin table, hides her shaking hands under it and breathes in the silence, doubts and fear.

She is afraid.

She wants to go home, take all her friends with her, save Hogwarts. Pansy doesn't care what will happen to Harry Potter, he is not important, not like Daphne and Blaise and Draco and others. It does not matter to her if Potter must be sacrificed if it means that her loved ones are saved, that Hogwarts won't become a battlefield.

When her glance sweeps over the table (_her table_), she notices the crying first-years, Daphne reaching to take her little sister's hand, Millicent who is so pale she must be fainting soon. She sees Draco sitting between Vincent and Gregory, odd light shining in his eyes. Theodore and Tracey are holding hands, under the table. Next to her Blaise just keeps looking at Professor McGonagall.

Pansy touches his elbow gently and knows that she will do anything to save these people, because they are everything to her. Mum and Dad are home, they are safe, and how glad they will be when they hear that war is over. Everything will be okay, Hogwarts will stay the way it is, no battle will stain it. Harry Potter will die, but it doesn't matter to anyone.

Pansy stands up and shouts.


	11. Object

**Flashes from life**

Object

_Cho Chang_

One of the reasons why she has always liked being a Seeker is because it's so simple. All you need to do is to keep your main object in mind, and when you finally spot it, catch it. It's easy and she is excellent in it. It's not vanity to say so, because Cho Chang is a brilliant Seeker, if she only puts her mind to it.

If only real life was anything like Quidditch. Then Cho would have caught the man of her dreams long ago and they would live happily together in a lovely house with their children, like Marietta and her other friends do. Even Harry Potter is happy with her wife, who gets bigger every day. And not because she is eating too much.

But real life is not Quidditch. She might be outstanding in catching men, but keeping them is not so easy. Cedric was her first real boyfriend, and his death hit her in a way she couldn't even have imagined. Harry was next, but she doesn't like to remember things that happened between them. Then was Michael, but they soon agreed that friendship was all they could share (and still do share). After Michael there were some men, all nice and laughing, but still not right.

Cho Chang is twenty-five and thinks she is going to live her life alone. She does not know yet that three years later she will meet Jason, who will heal her better than anyone else could.

She does not know yet that she will catch her Golden Snitch even in real life.

* * *

The name Jason is Greek origin and means 'to heal'.


	12. Relative

**Flashes from life**

Relative

_Ron Weasley_

A baby. Tiny, pink, bald thing with big blue eyes. Not beautiful, not at all like her mother. Honestly, Ron doesn't understand why his mother keeps fussing over the little bundle, or why Fleur and Bill look so pathetically proud.

Little Victoire Isabelle Weasley is two weeks and few days old, and Ron sees her the second time. Any hidden 'Uncle-instinct' hasn't shown its traits, neither the desire to have a baby of his own. To tell the truth, Ron is bored how everyone keeps admiring this new relative (it's a baby, it's not like it has done anything remarkable) and even a little angry (it just had to born the second of May, didn't it?).

"Do you want to 'old 'er?" Fleur asks, and before Ron has time to open his mouth, Fleur has already placed her little daughter to Ron's lap.

He has been in many dangerous situations with Harry and Hermione, but somehow this baby is more frightening than all the giant spiders, Death Eaters and battles together. Victoire is awake, her eyes scanning Ron little uncertainly. She is a lot heavier than Ron thought. He is afraid he will drop her, and keeps praying that someone would take her away from him.

Ron touches her little palm, and for his great surprise Victoire closes her tiny fingers around his own finger and squeezes it unexpectedly tight. At that moment, something changes and when the proud father takes his baby back far too soon, Ron finds it hard to let go.

* * *

Dedicated to my darling niece who has been my inspiration ever since I first time held her.


	13. Escape

**Flashes from life**

Escape

_Narcissa Black_

Too quiet, too shy, too little, always lost in the background, while her sisters are in the middle of everything dancing and chatting and laughing, while her cousins are there charming everyone, no matter how young they are. While her parents are the queen and the king of the party.

She feels humiliated, but tries to hide it. A new dress, pale blue (just right colour for her), and just as new high heels (silver and she just _can't_ ignore the way they rub her feet). Lovely shiny hair, beautiful necklace, all the little details of her face and body – no one cares about them, and she would gladly escape.

She is fifteen, with her fingers grasping the wine glass and lips set to a smile. She doesn't belong here, not like Bella and Andi and the others. She shouldn't have been born to the Black family, because clearly she's not one of them. She doesn't have their dark and amazing looks, the graceful way to walk and talk and breathe. No, she is only the wall's prettiest flower, who blushes and stammers and can't stop thinking how her heels hurt.

_He_ comes and she startles, almost drops her glass. How she envies him - his every step and word and movement are full of elegance, he is a perfect Malfoy, a perfect pure-blood. Everything she will never be.

He asks her to dance with a natural confidence she wishes she would own. She says yes, of course she says yes, and he leads her to the dance floor. He is an excellent dancer (naturally), and while she glides through the floor in his arms, she keeps hoping that somehow some of his grace would transfer itself to her.


	14. Work

**Flashes from life**

Work

_Godric Gryffindor_

Rowena is first of them to break down. She cracks under the pressure like a mere twig, the youngest and strongest and weakest of the group, the most intelligent and beautiful woman Godric has ever met and will meet. Helga sits down next to her, the flow of soothing words coming from her lips. Salazar stands there, looking bemused and clueless, and Helga sighs when neither of the two men tries to help her.

Godric looks around, marvelling the beautiful countryside, dreaming of the school that soon will rise there. He can see all the students before him, learning new things everyday, magic surrounding them. He can see himself and his three companions, teaching and smiling and just being friends.

There will be a lot of trouble – there are already lots of troubles, he corrects himself while looking at Rowena, who stands up and covers her eyes with her hand while apologizing, her voice faint and shaky. But there isn't a trouble they couldn't overcome as long as they are together.

The world is doubting their abilities, but they are going to show all of them, they will build a magic school, mightiest in the whole world, a school that will never be closed.

Sure, it will take plenty of time and hard work, and they all will follow Rowena's example and break down at some point, but together... Yes, together they will succeed.


	15. Forbidden

**Flashes from life**

Forbidden

_Marietta Edgecombe_

It's forbidden to put your family before rebelling. The unsaid, unwritten rule of the school world. The only rule Marietta has ever broken.

She wasn't very happy when Cho dragged her to that dirty pub to meet all those people. A little part in her mind agreed with every word Zacharias Smith said. She wrote her name to the parchment with furrowed brow and mind full of suspicions, but she _did _write it. For Cho. Poor girl had had so many problems lately, and someone had to keep an eye on her.

For her great surprise, Marietta actually enjoyed being in D.A., not that she would ever confess it to anyone. It was just so exciting to learn new things, to be a part of a revolt. It was almost like she really mattered, was more than the fourth child of a large family or the giggling girl from Ravenclaw.

But then she realised that Umbridge wasn't joking. She could (and would) expel all of them without blinking an eye, she would maybe even get her mother in trouble. Marietta couldn't even think what would happen if mother would get sacked. How could they afford everything if only father was working? Agnese and Domenico were already working and living on their own, Franco would graduate next spring - but what about all the little ones, what about Vittoria who was only three? Could she ruin her life?

Marietta could have kept her mouth shut, keep their secret, be proud of being one of the brave soldiers. Instead she went to Umbridge and told everything she knew, and got a terrible, cruel punishment.

But - how odd. She doesn't regret at all.

* * *

I have given Marietta eleven siblings in honour of my mother, who was (and still is) one of twelve. And because I am a total nerd, the Edgecombe children in the age order: Agnese, Domenico, Franco, Marietta, Isotta, Remo, Gaetano, Danilo, Benedetta, Celestino, Luciano and Vittoria. And Ron thinks _he _has a big family...


	16. Wales

**Flashes from life**

Wales

_James Potter_

The February 17th of 1979 is the day James Potter has been waiting for months, even years, and he is more thrilled than he has ever been. He sits alone in the room ten minutes before ceremony's beginning, his hair has been tamed by his mother and is now unnaturally flat.

He is going to get married. To Lily, whom he loves more than he has ever loved anyone. But marriage... What if something happens and Lily will stop loving him one day? What if he can't make her happy? Hundreds of little 'what ifs' whiz through James' brain and he bites his lip nervously.

He _could_ run off and hide in Wales.

Sirius walks in just when this tempting thought flows into James' confused mind. Sirius sits down next to him and surveys his face for a while.

"You look like your eyes are going to pop out."

"I'm getting married," James answers absent-mindedly. "With Lily."

Sirius doesn't say anything (which is very unusual for him), just squeezes his hand reassuringly. They sit in silence, not needing any words. Finally Sirius stands up and ruffles James' hair, ruining Mrs Potter's hard work.

"We should go, Prongs, it's almost the time. Now, you are going to marry the love of your life and then you will live happily ever after and everything. Plus, your future mother-in-law looked like she could kill anyone who dares to ruin the wedding."

James laughs, and then the idiotic smile spreads over his face. _He_ is going to _marry Lily_.

Wales can wait.


	17. Funeral

**Flashes from life**

Funeral

_Luna Lovegood_

She doesn't remember clearly what happened. She knows she heard a terrible sound and saw pretty colours (white and red and black and blue and purple), and then Mummy was there and fell down to the floor and didn't rise from there. Luna went to see her and saw how Mummy slept peacefully and didn't think there was anything wrong with her.

Then Daddy came home. Luna remembers how he saw Mummy sleeping and screamed and after that scream nothing has been like it used to be.

Daddy holds her hand and weeps, Luna wears a pretty black dress and tries to see Mummy. She knows Mummy is hiding in the pretty box in front of them and is anxious to know why she doesn't come out. They used to play hide and seek together, all the three of them, and Mummy was always so good. Daddy could never find her, it was always Luna who spotted Mummy somewhere. Then they all laughed and Daddy told about all those amazing animals he knew of.

Yesterday, before Daddy tucked her in, he told that Mummy's funeral would be tomorrow and Luna was happy, because she hadn't seen Mummy for a long time. But she can't see Mummy now, either, and she feels something hot and wet in her eyes, because some instinct in her head tells that Mummy isn't coming back and even the thought of it is too awful for a nine-year-old to bear.

Maybe – maybe funeral is just some other word to hide and seek and Mummy will come out of that box when she realises that Luna has found her.

* * *

I know Luna is maybe little too childish for 9-year-old, but she has just seen her mother die and is probably still in shock.

Now, what do you want next - an angsty Remus or a fluffish Draco?


	18. Mysterious

**Flashes from life**

Mysterious

_Draco Malfoy_

Even after three years of marriage, Draco still sometimes finds himself not knowing at all what is going on in Astoria's head. That woman is a living mystery to him, and he rather likes it, except when she sulks alone and he has no idea how he has hurt her feelings that day.

Why she wishes to name their child Scorpius, is the most mysterious thing. They have agreed that Vega is the only right choice if the child is girl, but for a boy Draco prefers sophisticated Rigel over such complicated, odd name like Scorpius. Astoria doesn't change her mind, and when Draco holds the screaming baby in his arms for the first time, he gives in. But _only _if he gets to decide their (possible) next child's name.

For his great surprise, after few days he doesn't even remember that he wanted to give Scorpius some other name. He doesn't even dream of telling it to Astoria, but actually Scorpius is quite handsome name, better than any other option. (But, he promises to himself, he _is _still going to name their next child.)

Draco loves his family and all the little quirks of his wife, he loves how every morning gives something new to discover, and he can't quite believe how ridiculously happy he is.

* * *

Next one will be the angsty Remus.


	19. Godric's Hollow

**Flashes from life**

Godric's Hollow

_Remus Lupin_

When he wants to visit Lily and James, he doesn't go through the village. He saw the statue once, and doesn't wish to see it again, because it just isn't _them_. The artist hasn't captured Lily's smile right, or the way she held her head. James' chin is all wrong, his hair doesn't stick up like it did, they are too stately and still to be Lily and James Potter he knew.

He Apparates straight to the graveyard of Godric's Hollow. It's silent and empty most of the times he visits, _dead_, Remus laughs at the irony. Laughter is harsh and as hollow as he feels inside. He sits down to the ground and touches the tombstone with his fingertips, follows the words hungrily and then talks to it, tells every new piece of news, looks back at to the times when everything was right. The tombstone is like his personal diary, his only friend left.

One night, almost two years after, he forces himself to go to the village. Every step is heavy with memories and anger and sadness and regret and all the other emotions he can't deal with. He walks the familiar road as slowly as he can, but too soon he is there, looking at the remains of a house where his friends used to live.

He stands there for a long time and at some point he realises he's crying, because the whole picture is just _wrong_.


	20. Blindfold

**A/N:** Lily is about fourteen in this.

* * *

**Flashes from life**

Blindfold

_Lily Evans_

If there is one thing she loves more than her family (because she _does _love them, no matter what Petunia wants to think, and it hurts her to always leave them behind), it's her friends.

Four girls she shares a dormitory with are full of energy and innocent flirt around boys, they love gossiping and clothes and Lily loves _them_, no matter how silly they can be at times. She loves Hufflepuff's shy Patricia and the lively Mercer twins from Ravenclaw. Most importantly she loves Severus, her very best friend.

But even her love can't make her understand, why. Her smile fades, curtains are drawn before her eyes and her heart breaks just little more every time he says something cruel about her friends or people with the same heritage she has.

She walks around blindfolded for him, but she knows that someday she will have to open her eyes.


	21. Tabooed

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

**Flashes from life**

Tabooed

_Blaise Zabini_

The open war has started.

A year before they all could pretend there wasn't such thing as war coming, that Potty was only lying and Dumbledore was crazy old fool. But now the war is everywhere, even in Hogwarts with them, and they can't hide from it, no matter how much they would want to.

The word 'war' is tabooed subject in Slytherin's Common Room, but Blaise knows everyone is thinking of it – Daphne, leaning over her Ancient Runes, frown on her face, having decided that this year she will finally beat Granger – Theodore, sitting in the darkest corner alone with his thoughts – Draco, the living dead, his eyes shining with intimidating determination – that little boy, a third-year, writing a letter to his family (Blaise knows that he lost his mother and brother only two days ago, and he also knows that his classmates from another houses have been doing nothing else than saying he must have earned losing them because he is a _Slytherin_).

Pansy is braiding her hair thoughtfully, eyes scanning the room slowly. Blaise follows her gaze and then looks straight at her eyes. After a moment Pansy turns her head away and giggles unnaturally girlish way with Tracey, and Blaise knows it's all act, an attempt to be like everything is still like it used to be.

But nothing is anymore.

Everyone in that room pretends not to be concerned with war, but Blaise can see right through them all.

They all are more terrified than they have ever been.


	22. Crown

**Flashes from life**

Crown

_Regulus Black_

His name means little king. It's a fine name with a great history, fit for the heir of a family like Blacks. But the meaning – _little_ king – offended him a little when he heard it for the first time. A king, yes, but only a little one. Why everyone had to remind him that he was nothing compared to Sirius, the big brother and the real heir?

Some years later, after Sirius had gone and ruined everything, including the family's reputation, Regulus read a book he had found from his mother's bookshelf. The book told him that Regulus is the brightest star of Leo, which means lion, and lion symbolizes bravery, strength and royalty. Godric Gryffindor had probably taken lion to his house's symbol because of this (or, as Regulus scornfully thought when he closed the book, he took it only because like Gryffindors, lions are savage beasts).

Bravery was always one thing Regulus always knew wasn't important. What matters is your brains, not something as silly as _courage_. Sirius had a habit of calling him a coward. He used the word before he went, but only after he came back with red scarf, the word became almost like Regulus' new nickname.

But now, as Regulus tastes the liquid on his lips, looks back at all his memories and erases away every single mistake of his, he knows he could teach to Sirius a thing or two about bravery.

He is a real king and deserves his crown.


	23. Repelling

**Flashes from life**

Repelling

_Peter Pettigrew_

It's a repelling thought to be a traitor, to betray his friends, all those people who trust him. He could still turn around, tell everything to Dumbledore and ask for protection. His friends would be disappointed (Peter can picture the look on Remus' face and Sirius' widening eyes, but somehow he can't even imagine James' reaction), but they would forgive him at some point. Maybe they could never forget this betrayal, but they would do their best.

Peter could be happy. Lily and James could ask him to be their third or fourth child's godfather. He could say yes, and then could spoil his godchild rotten. A hero could appear from nothing and save the world, end the war. All could be well.

Except it couldn't.

Dumbledore says no one can bring back dead people. _He_, the supposed enemy, claims he can do so, and Peter is ready to give everything, even his friends, for that little possibility.

Yes, it's repelling. But the right things to do aren't always beautiful. Sometimes they are ugly and repulsive and make him curl under his covers with distaste and hate, but they are _right_.

And this time he needs to do the right thing.

* * *

**A/N:** Two chapters to go! I decided about fifteen chapters ago who would be the last one. Do you have any guesses?


	24. Veela

**Flashes from life**

Veela

_Viktor Krum_

There are some memories you can never forget. No matter what you do, those stay in your mind clear as photographs, make it impossible to forget. Sometimes you think it's horrible and curse it from the bottom of your heart, take your wand and know the spell would come from your lips like a prayer, because oblivion is the only solution left (so you think).

But you always lower you wand. You want to forget, you want your nightmares to end, but not like this.

You have bad memories, but also good memories that have stayed in your mind clear and vivid. The day when you first rode the broom, the day you and he became friends (best of all friends in the world), the day she said yes. And the day you were watching how the Veelas danced only a moment before you would fly to the top of the world.

That was the moment when you really knew for the first time you were something, your family was proud of you and you brought glory to them with your actions. You were famous and the fame would make your grandparents' grave even more honorable.

You looked from one Veela to another (only for a split second so their charm wouldn't influence you too much – you had come too far to fail now), and they gave you courage, reminded you of everything and everyone you were doing this for.

And every time some of those dark, bad memories come to you and refuse to go away, you remember the good things, close your eyes and see his smile, her eyes, the Veelas dancing.

You are victorious and memories have no power over you.

* * *

One chapter to go!


	25. Bag

Here it is, the last chapter of this story!

I want to thank everyone who has read or reviewed this, and I hope you have enjoyed Flashes, because I certainly have. :)

* * *

_For Allu,_

_because today is your day.  
_

**Flashes from life**

Bag

_Percy Weasley_

It has been almost three years since he left his home. He carried two heavy bags, Apparated to London, thought he didn't need them, started to build a world of his own. Now the war has been won and Percy stands in front of the Burrow's door with the same two bags and knows he needs them just as much he needs the air he breathes, maybe even more. He could never build a world where they didn't belong and be happy.

"_I'm going home, now. Maybe you should do the same._"

They are Audrey's words, quiet and tired, and he has been hearing them in his head over and over again during the last hours. _Home_ feels such a strange thing in this changed, wrong world, too ordinary and safe after all the horrors.

During the last three years the war and the world have taught him how to be a grown-up, how to live alone and make his own decisions, how to go on living in a situation he hates, how to handle the world that's falling to pieces all around him. Now all he needs is to learn how to be a part of the family again. It will be hard, but Percy knows it's worth it.

The doors flies open – Mum has noticed how he stands alone outside and has come for him. She takes the other bag from Percy and holds his hand, her love embracing him. He feels so peaceful and warm and happy (can he really feel like that when –), and for one moment he can forget the tragedy that shook their world, will always affect them.

Because he is home again.


End file.
